


Last Time

by fluffs_jae



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffs_jae/pseuds/fluffs_jae
Summary: Donghyuck was there in every game of Mark, up to his last breath, he was there, cheering for him.





	Last Time

The buzzer beats.

“And three points coming from our mvp last year, and i think would also be the mvp for this year’s SM high’s Basketball League, Lee Donghyuck! That also means that Dream Team won this year’s championship again! Congratulations to all of the teams and players.”

It was always nerve wrecking everytime Donghyuck plays a game. He was carrying big expectations coming from his coach up to his team mates. Yes, it was exhausting but he didn’t want to disappoint them. Especially Mark. “Woo! That’s my boyfriend Lee Donghyuck!” He heard the love of his life shout him name. Mark, he was the person that Donghyuck doesn’t want to disappoint the most. He was his number one cheer leader, his number one inspiration, his number one everything. 

Donghyuck looks up at the bleachers and saw his boyfriend holding up his phone filming their winning moment. He waved at the boy as he saw him mouthed “I love you “ and winked at him that made Donghyuck chuckle. He holds his fist up smiling and mouthed “I love you most” as he went to his teammates that carried him up like a pack of rice.

Mark was happy, that was the happiest moment of his life. Because that was his last. 

The last time that he will cheer for Donghyuck in front of the bleachers and not from the heavens.


End file.
